


Honor and Duty

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ableism, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: They all have different thoughts on what honor and duty are.  A different take on Noct and Gladio's argument on the train.Inspired by a conversation I had with transtwill.





	Honor and Duty

Noct leaned against the wall as Gladio in front of him.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk," he said. They needed to get moving, but Gladio was holding them up.

"We should leave Ignis behind," Gladio said.

"What? Why?" Noct demanded. 

"Well, he's, you know, it's not safe," Gladio said. Noct scowled.

"It's not safe for him here. In case you've forgotten, Altissia is Niff territory, and Ignis is Lucian. He wears the royal crest on his clothes. CID already went back to Lucis, there's no way to get him back to Cape Caem."

"He could get hurt if we take him with us."

"And he could get killed if we leave him here. What the hell is wrong with you Gladio?"

"We need to get to Gralea as soon as possible, and Ignis would only slow us down. We can't be constantly watching out for him."

Noct wanted to think that he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he remembered being ten years old and pushed to hard and ignored when his back pain flared up. He had hoped that Gladio had grown up in that respect, but clearly not.

"This is Ignis we're talking about. He doesn't need us to constantly watch his back. You're talking like he's utterly incapable now."

"No, I'm being realistic." Gladio stepped forward.

"Why are you so desperate to leave him behind?"

"If he gets hurt that's on me."

"So if he's somewhere else when it happens it's not your fault?" Noct asked. Gladio looked like he'd been slapped across the face. "Newsflash asshole, you're not the one responsible for everyone's safety."

"And you think you are? You won't even put the Ring on. You're just a coward letting everyone's sacrifice go to waste."

Noct shoved Gladio away.

"You think I don't know that?! Dad, Luna, your dad, everyone in Insomnia. Their lives were sacrificed for me, and I hate myself for it! I'm not worth that many lives! I won't add another to that list if I can fucking help it! If anyone here is a coward it's you."

Gladio looked ready to punch something, but the door burst open.

"That is enough!"

Ignis's cane came up and pressed against Gladio's chest and pushed him back. He stood between them now.

"I would appreciate it if you would have such an important conversation with me present."

His jaw was clenched, which was the only outward sign he was even angry.

"Gladio, I understand your point of view, but you have clearly forgotten our oath. We stand with our king until the end. That is what I intend to do. If Noct wishes me to stay, I will."

"Ignis," Gladio started to speak.

"If you dare say I don't understand, then you are more a fool than I ever thought. I know damn well what I'm getting myself into."

Noct reached out and gently placed his hand against Ignis's elbow. He didn't grab, or tug, just placed his hand there.

"Ignis, my oldest friend, I won't order or ask you to stay. Only to do what you feel is right for you," he said. He saw Ignis's jaw relax just a little bit.

"Then, if I cannot keep up, I will bow out. I will not be what holds you back. But I would stay with you, to the very end, Your Majesty."

For the first time since Insomnia's fall, Noct didn't flinch at the title.


End file.
